customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go To The Moon (1994 Home Video) (battybarney2014's version)
Let's Go To The Moon! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in January 2, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn going to outer space. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffrey *Kathy *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Billy *Taylor *Sarah *Min *Harry *Shawn *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Starlight, Starbright #Mr. Star #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Idea Song #Let's Go #Just Imagine #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up In Outer Space #Mr. Moon #Best of Friends #We Are Little Robot #Laugh with Me! #Help Prochet The Earth #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3-present voice, and Late 1993-1994 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Late 1993/1994-1997 Season 3 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Anyway You Slice It!". *The Season 2 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The Season 2-3 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The Mid 1993-1994 BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to the ones from Mid 1993-January-June Barney Home Videos 1994 (Barney's Science Fun!, Meet BJ! (1994), Gearlly Book from BJ's Fun Week, Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island, Barney's Magical Musical Mystery, etc). *The 1993-Season 3 present BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! in New York City". *The Mind 1993-2008 Season 2-11 Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Welcome, Cousin Riff!". *The Season 2-present Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Make Music (2006)". *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from Season 7-13 episodes (Dream Big, The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure, The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure, etc). *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clips were mix one of the "Eat, Drank, and Be Healthy!", "Falling for Autumn", "May I Help You?", "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!", "The Alphabet Zoo!", "Are We There Yet?", "Barney's Fun & Games", and "Barney in Outer Space". *The Another barney home video take a place at the park and caboose. Barney & Friends Season 7-13 set is used. *This first time episode Season 7-13 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, this musical arrangement came out to January 1, 1993. *This first time version Season 7-13 "I Love You" song. *The version from "I Love You" use the same arrangements from "Season 7-13", with Barney's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from "My Favorite Things", BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Riff's vocals from "Let's Go to the Firehouse" and kids' vocals from "Season 7-13". *The Barney & Friends Season 7-13 set is used. *This video was filmed in June 16, 1993. Category:1994 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos